Union
by Pernshinigami
Summary: After a fight with Kallen, Lelouche makes his move on Suzaku. Kallen stands guard over them for a bit, then goes off with Milly for a serene night alone. Lelouche hesitates to tell Suzaku, and Nunnaly reveals a stunning power in a bid for freedom Lelu/Suz
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I love Lelouche, and I love Suzaku. And I love comparing them to Deathnote even if its not entirely true. If you want more of this I have a storyline in mind but...

The storyline would likely not be more than a few chapters. But it WOULD involve the side series "Knightmare of Nunnaly." So if you cheer me on, get familiar with it! Nunnaly's Geass in "Code Geass: KoN" the story is absolutely friggin awesome that I couldn't NOT do something with it!

* * *

"I AM NOT WITH SUZAKU!!" Lelouche stuttered loudly from behind the closed door.

"Oh, so that song and dance in the closet last month, and Milly made sure the ENTIRE student council knew that you had your pants down, was just manly bonding or did you just happen to mistake Suzaku's penis for a lollypop?" Kallen demanded snarkily.

"What we do at night is none of your fucking business." Lelouche ground his teeth.

"Oh really, last time I checked friends don't let friends kill their lovers on the battlefield. Any other black knight probably wouldn't care what the hell you do with your life. Suzaku dead would remove a major obstacle from Zero and his fucking goals, Zero and his FUCKING STUPID hypocritical... RRRRG I'm saying this because I'm WORRIED about you! I don't want you doing something you might REGRET." Kallen snarled. The thing about Lelouche was that if you wanted to impress a point on him, you needed to beat him over the head with it.

"I would NEVER hurt Suzaku. What we do on the battlefield STAYS on the battlefield. What we do in the bedroom STAYS in the bedroom."

"You just said you weren't sleeping with him!" Kallen knocked over an empty pizza box with a growl. "And don't try using your little gift to make me back down. Remember that it only works ONCE." She hissed.

Kallen and Lelouche were in the empty and deserted meeting room used by the student council, and the shouting match threatened to knock several other chairs and pieces of furniture over in a verbal battle that could be heard up the stairs. The two were glaring at each other. "Lelouche, I'm saying this as your friend and your comrade. This week, tonight, I don't care, settle things with Suzaku. Either you're with him or you're not, don't kill your lover because you'll never forgive yourself if you DO."

Lelouche's eyes blazed, though his geass didn't appear. "Its not that simple Kallen. What happens if Zero is attacked by Lancelot and retreats? Once could be chalked up to ambush, the element of surprise, too much force being leveled too quickly, but twice? Three times? Many times? Cornelia is NO IDIOT. She's a brilliant and dangerous tactician as intelligent and ruthless as Clovis was stupid. They would guess that Zero is somebody close to Suzaku. They wouldn't just come after me, they'd come after you, and Milly, and Shirley, and Nina and Rivalz. She wouldn't stop until she tore through everybody I cared about. Whats more, she could use that constant retreating to her advantage, sending Suzaku out automatically every time the Black Knights tried to break down her door. Our people get hurt, and Suzaku is put in even more danger because he gets overconfident and would end up in an environmental or outside force that I could navigate my way out of but that he could not."

"By ignoring Suzaku's identity on the battlefield I keep him safe." Lelouche finished vehemently.

"Yeah, keep deluding yourself. I heard that people who are gay are /real/ prone to having PROBLEMS with DENIAL." Kallen snarled, not about to relent. So he was her commander, she was also the black knight closest to Lelouche. She would be more than willing to get into a firefight with him, and she was probably the only one of the knights who could get away with it.

"I AM NOT GAY!!" Lelouche roared back.

"Really?" Kallen grinned fiendishly, the same grin she got when she was behind the controls of Guren. "You seemed to be enjoying his company in the closet kneeling before his..."

"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!" This time Lelouche's geass flared uselessly to life, responding to his emotional distress. Never mind that Kallen had already had it used on her, it couldn't affect her. He was firing at an enemy he could not stop.

Kallen grabbed him and said, completely serious as she turned his face up to look into her eyes. "Lelouche, settle this quickly. I'm serious. You two have something powerful, even if you aren't interested in going beyond the occasional fling in the closet. I don't want the two of you hurting each other. And in case you haven't noticed, CC only seems to care about how you do as Zero, the black knight. She doesn't care about you personally. You need to take the initiative with Suzaku please Lelouche." Kallen begged.

"Leave me alone." Lelouche pulled away and just bolted.

It had been that way with Suzaku for about six weeks, and Lelouche wasn't sure where it started. It frequently ended in one of them engaged in oral sex with the other, however.

Then Milly caught them and never let him forget it. She was, in the worst of ways, the one most likely to discover that he was Zero. Lelouche was /always/ cautious around Milly, she scared him sometimes even if they had known each other as long as they had. He had been too absorbed in giving the other boy pleasure to hear her giggling outside the door before she opened it and squealed, running away with cries of. "SHIRLY! SHIIIIRRRLY! NINA NINA COME HERE! RIVELZ RIVELZ YOUR BEST FRIEND IS NECKING SUZAKU!!"

Both mortified boys quickly pulled away and made as much of an effort to escape as fully clothed as possible. Not before the parade of friends caught them trying to get away from the closet. Truely Shirly was jealous but hey, she didn't care that much, a gay guy didn't like girls, and she wasn't interested in Lelouche anyway. Nina was curious and extremely shy, Rivelz made a face, and acted skittish around Lelouche for three weeks before the boy finally cornered him and told him quite flatly that he considered Rivelz a friend only. He was not romantically interested in him, but thought that a friend would be more supportive of another friend's... partners. Rivelz calmed down after that, but it seriously stung that his other male friend besides Suzaku treated him the way he did.

Lelouche bolted into his bedroom, he was supposed to be meeting Suzaku that evening. Sure enough, the brunette was waiting. "Lelouche, is... is something the matter." Suzaku asked, concerned.

"N... no its nothing." Lelouche panted, then pulled the other into a passionate, almost demanding kiss. Suzaku's toes curled in his shoes, eyes blinking in surprise before he surrendered, eyes fluttering closed.

He leaned against Lelouche, muttering quietly. "what got into you tonight?"

"I got reminded how precious life is..." Lelouche husked in his ear. "And how important you are to me." He knew what he wanted to do, /badly/. He was no idiot, he knew how this worked, "I'm not sure, how far you want to take what we have..." He whispered, tentatively. His body was slowly responding to the other, and for once, the normally fearless Lelouche's spirit trembled. He wrapped his arms around the other, resting his chin on Suzaku's head.

"I trust you..." Suzaku murmured into his shirt. "This had to come sometime." His body slowly flushed, a blush coming to his cheeks. He pulled Lelouche in to kiss him, a gentle signal for the other to continue.

Suddenly something started to burn, somewhere deep in Lelouche's spirit. In a flash, neither he nor Suzaku could disrobe fast enough, the other blushing as their kissing caused both to tumble blindly into the sheets. The fight wasn't for position, it was fevered affection and groaned and husky promises and somehow, somewhere, Lelouche ended up on top, adoringly meeting Suzaku's eyes.

Unfortunately, Lelouche was a genius in many things, but when he tried to enter his koi, Suzaku let out a pained squeak. "Lelouche, lube, lube!" He hissed, clinging to the prince.

"Sorry!" Lelouche apologized blushing furiously, pulling away and rummaging through his bedside for handlotion. "Here..." he bent down, kissing Suzaku soundly to try and make up for the pain. He thoroughly covered his fingers in the sweetsmelling stuff. "Let me know if this hurts." He rested his head on Suzaku's stomach in reassurance before slipping a finger inside.

Suzaku's fingers gripped his shoulders, Lelouche carefully adding a second finger and twisting, stretching and slickening the sensitive opening. Suzaku's breath hitched beneath him. Lelouche was searching for the sensitive spot that would make this act so beautiful for his koi. Suddenly Suzaku squealed in pleasure beneath him, "again... do that... again..." he panted.

Lelouche grinned, stroking the point again to mark it in his memory. Suzaku cried out his name, and Lelouche carefully withdrew his fingers. "Lets try this again." He spread the remaining lotion on his erection just to make sure, then positioned himself at the other's entrance. "My lovely." He husked. When Suzaku nodded Lelouche carefully, mindful of his first attempt, slipped his way inside.

The full force of the sensation engulfing him had Lelouche crying out, head rolling back a bit. The pressure was intense, after a few moments Lelouche adjusted their position slowly so that he could get a better angle. "Ready?"

"H... hai..." Suzaku groaned, panting a bit. His face was flushed, eyes half lidded.

Lelouche reached down, wrapping his arms around the other, twining their legs so that their bodies were flush together. Pulling his lover into a kiss, Lelouche began a series of slow, lazy thrusts, rolling his hips against the other's. He could feel Suzaku's physical reaction against him, the auburn haired knight had his eyes closed, face flushed and panting. Lelouche felt arms wrapping around him and clinging.

Suzaku's head rolled back, exposing his neck. Lelouche reached down, kissing his neck. Suzaku moaned, "l... lelouche..." And then he felt the one sensitive point in his body being pushed and yowled "Lelouuuucheee!" His eyes shot open enough to see the hazy look of pleasure on his koi's face. Lelouche started to speed up, hitting his prostate over and over. Suzaku groaned, nails digging in and rocking his hips up to meet Lelouche's thrusts. Breathy, almost effeminate cries came from his throat and started growing in volume.

Time seemed to just melt between them, simply standing still. Suzaku felt pleasure coiling inside of him, his body filling with pleasure. And then Lelouche leaned down, kissing and licking his way up Suzaku's jawline. When he hit an errogenous zone at the base of Suzaku's jaw, the other boy's cries reached fever pitch. Everything seemed to start spinning as the smaller boy released, arching into Lelouche's body. Lelouche groaned, panting something even he couldn't make out, and Suzaku felt something hot spill into him.

Then everything felt still, the two coming down from their high. "That... was incredible..." Lelouche panted, reaching down. Suzaku's eyes were closed sleepily, and Lelouche kissed the closed orbs and smiled.

"Mmmmm..." Suzaku hummed as Lelouche slowly pulled away. "Ai shiteru, Lelouche-koi."

"If that means I love you, then I love you too." Lelouche hummed, snuggling against his koi.

Kallen was listening outside the door, leaning back against the wall until...

"KALLEN!" Squealed Milly in a hushed voice. "Come on dear, you shouldn't be out so late." Kallen felt her breasts being grabbed. It wasn't just Shirly Milly did that too, not that she minded. She pulled Milly into a brief kiss.

"Hush," She pointed to the room behind her. "They FINALLY did it."

"You mean they didn't go to home base until TONIGHT??" The class president squealed. "That Lelouche, he's too much of a gentleman. Did you find out who topped?"

"I didn't look." Kallen blushed as she relaxed into Milly's grip. "But does it really matter? Lelouche probably topped anyway."

"THAT prude couldn't top a chair!" Milly declared. "Five bucks says Suzaku was top."

"You'll lose." Kallen groaned, as the other girl kissed up her neck. "But I'd MUCH rather have this conversation in bed." She reached out to nuzzle Milly tenderly.

"Hmmmm, yes, its late." Kallen giggled as she was carried off towards her quarters bridal style, breathing in the blonde's scent with a warm sigh. "I should give you a rubdown before bed."

"Is that /all/ you'll be giving?"

"Don't want to keep you up..."

At lease Lelouche had made the right choice, one of the right choices. Kallen felt that for the moment, she could leave them alone for... attentions elsewhere.


	2. Knightmare of Nunnaly: Mixed Omen

Notes: god its 3 am. If this comes out horribly its because I fried my brain teaching firelizard obedience classes and then scrambled a chapter together in like, an hour. You are SO lucky I saved my Doctor/Harkness slash for when I'm coherant.

Aaaah, this chapter incorporates the AU manga "Knightmare of Nunnaly" the manga is an alternate universe on Code Geass, proposing that Nunnaly made the geass contract and not Lelouche. Of course, the manga had Lelouche dying in the original. I tried to give the same care to this chapter as I would creating the "psudo biology" I used in heartsbond.

Basically, in somebody who's disabled, like Nunnaly, who is blind and wheelchair bound, the Geass becomes a coping mechanism. Since Geass automatically takes the power that most fits the user, that means that its creation is linked to the subconscious mind, that gives me a starting point. Because Lelouche feels the need to lash out at Britannia, and helpless to stop an enemy so much stronger than he, his Geass allows him to use others as a smokescreen, or to rally them to his side. Either way Lelouche's geass evens the score.

Nunnaly is blind, so her Geass became something to compensate for being unable to see. She's wheelchair bound, so her manifested Knightmare Mark Nemo is kind of a surrogate body. She's struggling to learn to use it because she's never been able to use her legs. And of course, she feels completely helpless to assist Lelouche, so when she falls asleep, Mark Nemo rides out to help the black knights.

Of course, Lelouche is very much alive. But I wanted to do something with KoN if I could. So if you want the details and a picture of Nunnaly's Knightmare, Mark Nemo, here you go... en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/NunnallyLamperouge#NightmareofNunnally

* * *

"Kallen and I are going out tonight Nunnaly, CC is coming with us. Are you going to be alright on your own?" Lelouche had to hurry, the Black Knights had discovered that Cornelia had found an untapped vein of Sakuradite. She had begun setting up a personal mine for their science staff. Some guy named Loyd was scientific consultation for the mine. Unfortunately, Loyd was Suzaku's boss. Which meant Lelouche would probably have to fight against Suzaku again.

"I'll be fine." Nunnaly said cheerfully. "Lelouche..." Lelouche looked down at his sister. CC and Kallen were waiting nearby, watching the exchange between brother and sister gravely. Suddenly Nunnaly shivered violently.

"Nunnaly...?" Lelouche asked worriedly.

Nunnaly let out a cough before sputtering. "DON'T GO OUT LELOUCHE!"

"Huh?"

"Its dangerous! Don't go out tonight you'll get hurt!" Nunnaly shivered, "please! you have to stay in! You can't..." She subsided when Lelouche patted her hand.

"I'll be fine." Lelouche told her with a faint smile. He looked up as CC bent down next to the bed. "Nunnaly, you're afraid, is there anything wrong?"

"CC don't let him go out! Please? He'll get hurt!"

"Nunnaly, I promise I won't let anything happen to your brother. Right Kallen?" CC asked Kallen, arching an eyebrow meaningfully.

"I promise Nunnaly, nothing will happen to Lelouche tonight. We're just going to check out a new theater opening up a couple of hours away. We'll be back by dawn okay?" Kallen seconded.

"You're lying... just be carefull." Nunnaly sounded disappointed.

CC knew the girl couldn't see it, but she gave as close to a smile to the crippled girl as she could. "I know you're worried, I promise you I won't let anything happen to your brother." She placed a hand on Nunnaly's in reassurance. Nunnaly flinched, but then relaxed.

As they left, Lelouche asked. "What was that about, CC?"

"Just a bit of psychic reassurance that her brother would be alright." CC told him. "Even if she can't see, I can send pictures or thoughts to her if she needs to 'see' something."

"Alright, lets hurry then." Lelouche grinned. "Maybe we'll see Suzaku's boss..."

"DONT you dare!" Kallen giggled.

* * *

Lelouche managed to make spectacular time through the minesite. He and the other knights tore up the refinery, setting the Sakuradite ablaze. Ground teams snagged equipment, weapons, and the occasional barrel of the pink mineral worth more than even gold. "ALRIGHT! Guren its our turn. Please make for the office. If you spot staff, try to get them to leave, don't kill them."

"Zero this is by far the craziest thing you've ever done." Kallen pointed out, laughing.

"Don't worry, I won't kill anybody. I'm just going to tear down the building." Lelouche told her. "Guren shall we?" He called over the radio. The two of them zoomed towards the cluster of trailers and the main building.

"Oh dear, they're coming! Where is Suzaku when you need him!" Loyd groaned, "My work is ruined!"

"He's on his way, but he won't reach us for awhile." Cecile said worriedly. "OH NO!"

Kallen unceremoniously swiped away the front of the building. Lelouche put on his mask and opened his cockpit, leaning down. "I don't want to harm the scientists inside, though I must destroy the mining site. Please all of you leave the building or you'll be crushed."

"This is my WORK you're smashing!" Loyd whined. "You can't just tear it down!"

"Unfortunately this mine belongs to Cornelia, she has proven herself a danger to Japan and its people. In order to cripple her resources this mining facility must be wrecked. To be fair, you have 5 minutes to save the data from your research and then I'm smashing the building."

"WE CANT SAVE THE WHOLE THING IN 5 MINUTES!!" Loyd sputtered.

"LOYD!" Cecile started dashing around. She bowed briefly to Lelouche. "pardon my friend here, he's OBSESSED with his profession!"

Lelouche smiled behind his mask. "Without dedicated researchers, nothing would ever change. The world would cease to turn. Please hurry. That makes... 4 minutes 30 seconds." he added tauntingly.

"You're CRUEL!" Loyd was rushing around saving data to flashdrives, CD's, diskettes, anything that could contain data. He also pushed the "Panic button" signaling Suzaku to HURRY!

"you know, you could HELP!" Lloyd wailed at Lelouche. Cecile was doing a similar panic dance. Below scientists were bolting for cover. And Lelouche was starting to lose patience.

"I'll keep an eye on those exiting below." Kallen said calmly. "our teams are doing a good job evacuating the building."

"You better not be raiding my laboratory! Or I'll take a gun and..." Lloyd sputtered.

"LLOYD!" Cecile hissed, "That was five, now MOVE!" She dragged her boss out of the way.

Lelouche chuckled behind his mask. "Obsessed is right. Guren, is everybody out?"

"I think so, my sensors aren't picking up anymore infrared in the building." Kallen reported. "And our raiding teams have withdrawn as we..."

WOOSH! The Lancelot shrieked to life. And he wasn't the only one, several sutherlands fresh from the hanger wove their way into the compound.

Lelouche cursed, leaping back into his Knightmare. Just in time too, Suzaku RAMMED his Burai at full speed, sending the Knightmare careening out of control.

"Lloyd I'm coming!" Suzaku cried over the radio. "Are you two alright?"

"Zero gave us five minutes to leave the building." Lloyd said dryly. Lelouche took a few moments to recover from the ramming technique. The master of acting, he turned and let Kallen talk. "Then he attempted to destroy MONTHS of work, including designs for that new part I was telling you about for Lancelot."

"Like we're going to hurt scientists who are just doing their job? no, we want to take down the buildidng!" Kallen hissed, falling into a defensive position. "This is a raid, we could care less about taking prisoners."

"I'm not letting you guys tear down the mine! Its not fair to just blow people's livelyhoods up in smoke." Suzaku growled. "Now leave or I'll..."

The option of ultimatums was taken from Suzaku very quickly as the Sutherlands moved in to surround the black knights. Burai and Sutherland stood their ground, prepared to leap to battle at the first provocation. "This is CC, the ground teams are out. I'm ready to be your decoy Lelouche. I'm watching behind the wrecked crane over to your right."

"Be carefull CC." Lelouche warned her.

"I survived being burned at the stake." CC said calmly. "A collision from a knightmare is nothing."

"Alright guys, be careful..." Suzaku manuvered Lancelot around the group, circling to keep his eyes on the knights.

"Black Knights, move to attack on my signal. Focus on escaping, do what you have to. Your priority is to get out of the battle NOW." Lelouche warned them. "Move in different directions and make a stir, regroup at the staging point and we'll depart."

"Roger!" The burai pilots tensed, the machines crouching. These were rookies, that was part of the reason for the raid. They were breaking in new pilots and new members.

"NOW!" Lelouche yelled. The burai scattered, tearing through the growing crowd of sutherlands. Parts and blasts of artillary and shrapnel of breaking knightmares twirled away from the crowd. But reinforcements were growing, and this was going to get VERY ugly VERY fast! A majority of his pilots got free, but Lelouche and Kallen were surrounded. The two fought tooth and nail to get free, only getting further snared by pilots spinning their slash harkens and blasting their stun guns.

"This isn't good."

"Tell me about it." Lelouche called out. "CC, get free, now! GO!"

"You're no use to me dead Lelouche." CC said simply. "Don't worry. I think help is on the way."

BAM! SCREEEEEEECH!! A massive Black Knightmare tore through the line of enemy mechs. It... kinda resembled Lancelot. four slash harkens hovering eerily in the air around it. Its form was skeletal, though not menacing. The most distinctive part of its design was a set of spines that /looked/ like ears. It wavered, colliding with several sutherlands and simply plowing through them. Lelouche balked, ducking. It was very clumsy, the pilot must be a complete amateur. "WHAT THE HELL?" A Sutherland used the confusion to leap for the kill. The Black Knightmare whirled, a Katana flashing as it sliced off a leg, then the other. The Sutherland screeched to a halt, stuck on its stomach.

"STOP IT!" The female voice that came from the Knightmare sounded so familiar. Lelouche struggled to place it. He couldn't tell WHO it belonged to.

Then from the angle he saw it, he couldn't MISS it, a bright red bird sigil appearing in one of the knightmare's eyes. A split second later Viletta's knightmare TORE through the crowd. "I have you NOW Zero!" The pilot snarled, turning on a heal to attack.

Lelouche whirled. "Where'd SHE come from! Every Brittannian mech in the vicinity is crawling out of the woodwork. But WHO is this black knightmare?"

"STOP IT NOW!" The black knightmare whined, whirling with the katana, SWHVIIIT! Viletta's knightmare stumbled, suddenly missing a leg. The knightmare fell limp. The black knightmare glared back at the sutherlands, swaying in confusion. The pilot was pretty good, but had a complete lack of training.

"She took her down in one swipe, its like she KNEW she was coming. Wait..." Lelouche remembered watching Mao's eyes, and looking in the mirror while using his Geass. "The bird..."

The bird sigil appeared once more, beeping red. A slash harken from Viletta proved her continued willingness to fight. "I warned you to stop it!" The katana stabbed the head of Viletta's knightmare, pinning it to the ground.

All at once, the melee began anew. The sutherlands closed on the black knightmare and Lelouche and Kallen. "JESSH, whoever you are can you be a little less clumsy??" Kallen demanded, ducking a kick from the black mech with her own claws tearing at an enemy knightmare. "You almost tore me to pieces there!"

The black knightmare didn't respond for a moment, like the pilot was distracted. "Sorry... I'm not very good!" The girl managed. Again, she sounded so familiar. And it sounded like she was struggling to fight and talk at once.

CC's voice came over the radio. "Lelouche, did you sense it?"

"She has a geass doesn't she?"

"Yeah... I'm not sure who gave it to her though. She isn't one of mine." The black knightmare quickly picked up in coordination, spinning with the katana and actually using the slash harken as extra arms, slashing more legs free from the enemy knightmares, sending them careening out of control. "All of your other troops are at the rendesvouz point. You, Kallen, and your visitor are the only ones remaining." CC added. "You can't yet, but I could sense her coming a mile away. More experienced Geass users can usually tell when another geass user is in the vicinity. All I could get from her was helplessness and outrage."

Suddenly... The black knightmare's geass flared to life, but it was too far away. The slash harken SHATTERED Lelouche's cockpit. A squeal of outrage came from the black knightmare's pilot as it did a clumsy u turn and caught Lelouche nimbly in her hand.

Kallen screamed. Lelouche groaned, passing out. "I'll cover your retreat." Kallen told the black knightmare. "RUN!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" The black mech chirrped. "Thank you for helping me save Lelouche!"

Kallen blink, blink, blinked. Then had no time to think as she fired at the persuing mechs. The black knightmare bolted into the clearing. "LOOK OUT!" Its pilot cried, screeching to a halt. Black Knights dove out of the way. "Please! Take care of him!" The pilot said worriedly. "He's hurt! A purple knightmare got his knightmare!"

Sutherland, Kallen screeched to a halt. "Its okay! she's friendly! She helped us save Zero." She should know what a Sutherland looks like. Every kid knows their name. Its like not knowing your dinosaurs.

The black mech appeared startled, turning around and around in confusion as its pilot took in the clearing of black knights. Several were raising eyebrows in curiousity or amusement. "Who's that?" "Zero didn't say anything about a new pilot" "but she saved him, maybe she's a sympathizer?" "Dunno, from what I could hear over the radio it was cutting the legs off the enemy knightmares."

The knightmare suddenly started to tremble. The voice that was its pilot sounded nervous, as though she were struggling to come up with something cool to say to introduce herself. "oh, I... well... I'm glad to help! I can't come along to every battle, but I'll take Mark Nemo out to play with you another time!" The Knightmare wobbled, making sure that Kallen and Oogi had Lelouche firmly in hand.

Then the black mecha disappeared, just vanished. A red bird glinting from its eye was the last thing the knights saw. "HOLY SHIT!" "How could it just disappear??" CC threw back her head and laughed! "Bring him to me Oogi, I can heal him. He'll have to rest for at least ten days before he can come back though. Silly Zero, you're always getting beat up." She couldn't help giggling. Then she called out to the knights. "Its alright, she's a friend of mine. She's a beginning pilot, and very shy."

* * *

Lelouche came around on the car ride back to the school. "nnng."

"Welcome back Zero-kun." CC chirped.

"CC, that black mech, that was Nunnaly wasn't it?" Kallen demanded.

"WHAT?" Lelouche sat up, then groaned as a wave of pain came over his head.

"You need to rest, and I think it might have been. But we've all been watching her like a hawk, and I know I didn't do it. So who could have offered her the contract? Everything else fits but the who."

"What are you talking about?? Nunnaly can't even see! She can't WALK! How can she pilot a knightmare!?" Lelouche's head was killing him. He was completely confused.

"Its called Manifestation. Its an INCREDIBLY rare geass, it only appears with contract users who have lost the use of some part of their body. In addition to their normal ability, they get to... wish, for one form their mind can take. Their manifestation can only take that form. That knightmare was the manifestation of your sister's feelings of helplessness and outrage at being bound in a wheelchair and blind. When she panicked in the bedroom before we left, her geass must have activated, warning her that you were in danger. She lost her mother, losing her brother would be tantamount to shoving a knife in her heart."

"She took that form to protect me." Lelouche said weakly.

"Yes." CC said quietly. "And I don't think anyone has told her about the enormity of her actions. Nunnaly is normally so physically weak that I didn't sense she had a geass, and her eyes were closed, the bird sigil could not be seen appearing unless she was using her... Mark Nemo."

"NO! NO!" Sputtered Lelouche. "Its not possible! Not Nunnaly! Don't drag her into this!!" He protested, completely and totally unable to believe that his sister had been hiding such an ability all this time, that his SISTER had been suffering in silence with a burden as terrible as a geass. "She can't! She couldnt!"

"The pattern of battle fits Lelouche," Kallen said quietly. "She cut the LEGS off the knightmares, and if they didn't desist she stabbed their heads to blind their sensors! She didn't recognize "sutherlands" something EVERY ten or twelve or even eight year old knows by now." She gulped. "And you didn't see it, she said 'I can't come along to every battle, but I'll take Mark Nemo out to play with you another time!' and when you fell, once we were away from the battle, she said "thank you for helping me save lelouche!" And remember while she had more than mastered the mecha's arms, she had trouble manuvering its /legs/ to the point where she had difficulty speaking and moving its legs at the same time. It was like she was struggling to walk."

"Then we'll just have to tell her to stop using it! What happens if this... Mark Nemo of hers gets smashed? Or broken? Or torn to pieces?"

"You can't tell her to stop. Lelouche, Mark Nemo is created by her subconscious mind. She was probably asleep when it appeared. her first instinct was "protect lelouche" but her speaking didn't make sense even if her actions did. She was dreaming the battle. Mark Nemo is an alter ego very likely triggered by her subconscious mind. That means that she can't turn it off. As for if its destroyed? Mark Nemo will disappear, and she'll wake up. And she'll be out of that battle, but the knightmare will still appear the next time her geass is used. What worries me is that Nemo is an ADDITIONAL ability. Manifesting only appears in Geass users who have lost use of some part of their body. Its like an instinctive wheelchair. When Nemo is destroyed, Nunnaly's mind returns to its body and she wakes up. Don't you understand, this may be her only form of freedom. We still don't know what her main power is, but I have a feeling she believes her Geass is her one way of getting control back over her own fate."

"I understand that feeling of helplessness. It has to be so much worse for her stuck in a room all her life." Lelouche drooped. "I didn't want her getting involved in this." Lelouche groaned. "Jeez, I can barely stand up."

"Good, we'll help you." Kallen sighed. "man this has to be a blow away."

"Just bring me to her." Lelouche groaned. "She thought I was going to die."

"Yes, she did." CC said quietly. "I'll need to speak with her to confirm, its very likely she doesn't understand what she has. Or if she does, she probably thinks her brother won't understand."

"It has to be lonely... trapped in your own body and unable to..." Lelouche reached out to grab his mask, as the pair of women manuvered him squarely up the stairs to his dorm. Lelouche was starting to realize just that. "My body... I'm so tired."

"its alright, but we'll need to remove your zero outfit before we get help." CC told him. "You'll be out about 10 days. But given the problems you're having with equilibrium, I think something in your inner ear must have gotten jarred. Your anatomy textbook said..."

"The bones in the inner ear are responsible for balence, without it walking becomes difficult." Lelouche finished. "And my head..."

"I think you might have a concussion." CC told him. "I healed any lifethreatening injuries, but its not good to automatically have all your wounds healed. I can do it naturally but being a normal human it would age you horribly. If I did it enough, eventually you'd be as sickly as your sister."

When they made it up the stairs to Nunnaly's room, they heard crying. Nunnaly was curled up in bed, arms wrapped around a tiny blonde doll. "Thank you..." She whispered.

"Nunnaly! We're home!"

"Hey... Nunnaly." Lelouche croaked.

"LELOUCHE!" Nunnaly cried in alarm. "Lelouche are you okay?" Nunnaly had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Nunnaly... don't cry. CC, the couch, set me on the couch. I'll be fine."

"he hit his head Nunnaly." CC watched Nunnaly's reaction. She ducked her head, like she was stopping herself from saying something. "But I need to talk to you. Does the name Mark Nemo mean anything?" Asked CC carefully. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying..."

"How do you know about..." Nunnaly paled, "Wait! you're one of Nemo's friends aren't you?"

"Nemo?"

"aaaah," Nunnaly froze, trying to come up with some way of explaining.

"Nunnaly, did this 'nemo' offer you a power? An ability?" CC asked calmly, though gently. Lelouche lay there, rubbing his head.

"Yes! After the incident in Shinjuku, I was so worried that Lelouche might have been hurt. I tried to follow the path he'd taken, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I found a place filled with debris, I could hardly move my wheelchair. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. She said 'poor thing, all alone out here, who are you looking for?' I told her I was looking for my brother Lelouche. She said that if I was willing to help her, she could give me a way to find him!" Nunnaly told CC urgently.

"Did she give that power a name? Nunnaly think very hard."

Nunnaly frowned. "I think she called it Geass!" She said abruptly. "I... I can't see for real, but I can see lines of the future."

"What?" Lelouche's head hurt like hell. Nunnaly had had a geass all this time and hidden it from everyone.

"aaaah, well if somebody makes a decision, I can see what would happen if they made either choice. If you turned right I could see what would happen if you did it, and if you turned left I could see what would happen if you went left. See?" Nunnaly explained brightly.

"Precognition. She could see enemy attacks coming a mile away. She's blind, when a person who can't use a part of their body makes a geass contract the ability takes an instinctive role." CC explained. "It takes the form that best makes up for their missing senses. Seeing the future since she can't see, creating Mark Nemo because she can't walk."

"You act like you know all of this already... Lelouche did you meet Nemo too?"

"No, Nunnaly, I met CC." He groaned. "You shouldn't have... said yes... to the Geass contract." He struggled to get up, to keep his balence.

"Lelouche don't! You're just going to make it worse." Kallen protested.

"Help me." Lelouche said with a snarl. "Or keep your hands off me."

"Alright..." Kallen helped Lelouche to Nunnaly's side.

Lelouche bent, resting his head on the sheets. "Nunnaly..." He said quietly. "I have one too... and if you had just... SAID something!" He said despairingly.

"That's how you did it..." Nunnaly said quietly. "You made such a sacrifice brother... you shouldn't have... you didn't need to go that far!" Nunnaly put two and two together so fast, that this time CC could tell for certain she was using her Geass. Just from touching Lelouche, she could see something that was best left unsaid. Victory or defeat, she had seen her brother's fate.

"its my burden to bear, Nunnaly." Lelouche said, and you could hear the agony in his voice. "Mine..." He groaned.

"stay back Kallen." CC said quietly.

"I don't understand..."

"Geass users can sense each other. Right now, their blood relation is allowing for empathy between them that is a long time in coming."

"It must have been terrible, keeping that secret. Lelouche has been Zero for months."

Lelouche realized that the only way to truely make his sister understand was to give her something tangible. he handed her his Zero mask, something he would have balked at doing a few months ago. "LELOUCHE..." Nunnaly traced the helmet with her fingers. "If you want Suzaku to know... now is the time." She said quietly.

"Know what?" Lelouche blinked.

"If you want him to know your secret, tonight is the night brother... leave yourself open. He'll find you." Nunnaly said quietly. "I'm exhausted..." She said quietly. "Take care of brother..." She warned CC. "And keep Suzaku from slapping him, please. It will hurt his head."

Lelouche had tears in his eyes when Kallen and CC helped him to stand. "Yeah, my room. Suzaku will come for me there..."

"Are you certain Lelouche?" CC asked quietly. "Of course, you could always wipe his memory."

"No... I will NEVER raise my geass to Suzaku. And NEVER to Nunnaly. I promise you that!"

"I see..." CC and Kallen helped him disrobe.

"Drape the uniform over the chair, leave the helmet on the bedside." Lelouche groaned. "And then... Kallen keep watch for him please. And keep Milly OUT." He emphasized. "God that's the last thing I need." Lelouche mumbled weakly. "If anybody asks, the truck we were in crashed. Fortunately ours was damaged in the escape."

"Alright..." Kallen took up watch outside, and CC stayed with him. "What am I going to do?"

"Dunno. Though she asked us to keep him from slapping you. Maybe he'll scold like an old woman?" CC suggested facetiously.

"Alright, just wait..." Lelouche rested his head.


	3. Love

Lelouche slept........ sleep felt so good right then. CC stood guard, ready to tell any of Lelouche's classmates /but/ Suzaku that Lelouche was sick, and unless they also wanted to be throwing up and have the headache and fever of their lives, they should stay out.

Kallen sat in the room with them. "Where is he......." She muttered. "Oh man..... Suzaku is going to be so pissed.... He never turned me in though, that has to count for something." Then she realized. "Crap, i'm still wearing my Black Knight's costume. Oh hell, doesn't matter, he saw who I was already."

"Lelouche I'm home!" Suzaku called from the entry to the suite. Kallen turned to face the door, Lelouche rolled over in his sleep. "K...... Kallen what......."

"Lelouche hit his head......" Kallen gave a wane smile as she moved away from Lelouche's Zero costume. Suddenly tears started stinging her eyes and she wiped them on her sleeve. "I've been keeping an eye on him."

Suzaku took one look at the uniform and distinctive helmet on the chair and paled. His expression went from fear, to rage, to anguish, to dangerously dangerously blank. "On the island, you said you didn't KNOW who Zero was, were you lying just like you lie about who you are?" He demanded.

"At the time I /didn't/ know who he was." Kallen ground out. "He even kept his identity hidden from us. He probably thought that since he's a brittannian prince they'd hate him, or maybe he thought that if nobody but him knew, there was less of a chance his identity would be blown. It took FOREVER to get him to trust me enough to show his face."

"And you still didn't say anything....." Suzaku's face was white, and his expression furious.

"It was his to say, not mine. He loves you DEARLY Suzaku. Believe it or not I've been doing my best to /keep/ you two together. You have something SPECIAL with him!" Kallen was crying in frustration now. She still considered Suzaku a traitor for joining Britannia. But Lelouche loved him! that had to count for something! "I kept telling him to TALK to you! He claimed that if he told you, then you'd refuse to fight him on the battlefield, and Cornelia would guess that Zero was somebody close to you. Personally......" Kallen wiped her eyes on her sleeve again. "Personally I think he was afraid you wouldn't love him anymore if you found out he was Zero. Lelouche has never been one to say 'I'm scared' to anybody, not outloud. But you know, if you TRUELY love him, you'll find it in your heart to forgive him." Kallen pleaded fiercely. Her voice wavered with her crying, but defied Suzaku, what for she couldn't figure out, just the urge to defend Lelouche.

Suzaku picked up the nearest item, a chair left behind for whatever reason, and threw it at the wall, a scream of outrage accompanying the breaking of wood.

"My head........" Lelouche groaned, rolling onto his back.

"Lelouche........" Suzaku darted over to the bed, scooping the other up in his arms. "Lelouche are you alright?"

"S....... suzaku?" Lelouche groaned. "Please stop throwing things, you broke my head with that chair."

"Lelouche......... Lelouche /why?/" Kallen slipped out of the room at that point, going to change out of her black knights uniform.

"I wanted a new world, I wanted a new world so that one day, Nunnaly could open her eyes on paradise........" Lelouche groaned. "I wanted my mother's killer dead, and Britannia had destroyed the /identity/, not just of Japan, but countless other peoples, histories. I hated them, my own family, my own people. Some of them, like Euphemia I had nothing against, I would have left alone."

"You held her hostage." Suzaku said snidely.

"That was an act. When I saw you had Kallen, she agreed to help me make the switch." Tears rolled down Lelouche's cheeks. "If the whole royal family were like her, maybe things would have been different." He shuddered. "It would have been a more peacefull world, and Nunna would still be able to see, and mother would be there, waiting for me when I came home from school. I wanted you to fight by my side. I was stupid, I didn't think you'd refuse......." Lelouche said quietly.

"What happened, physically, to you?" Suzaku asked, "Kallen said you hit your head."

"its a long story Suzaku...... remember the incident in shinjuku? The weird girl?"

"Yes, CC, she's always hanging around. Hasn't left. Why?"

"Ever believe in psychic powers?"

"no. why?"

CC spoke from the doorway. "Really? I can offer proof. Lelouche Kallen left to take a shower. I'm on guard." CC said curtly. "Hold still........." She placed a hand gingerly on Suzaku's forehead.

Suddenly Lelouche and Suzaku both spasmed, Suzaku screamed, Lelouche shivered. Suddenly Suzaku was filled with sound and color and thought and emotion. It was a summer day, the sky was blue, the air was clear, he was home at the Kururugi shrine. "Suzaku! Wait up!" Suzaku realized first, they were children again!

He turned, a familiar face was running towards him. "You........ you're me!" Suzaku squeaked. His voice! It wasn't his.....

Lelouche blinked. "WAIT! That's my body!" Lelouche/Suzaku blushed deeply. "How'd this happen?" He demanded. "this is weird..... I'm a kid again!"

"I thought this would help loosen the tension between the two of you." CC said as she approached them both. "Right now you're both dreaming, but I thought something to remind you both of where you came from would help you open up to each other." Suzaku blushed hugely. "I can adjust your ages if you'd like." She said airily. "Since I hear you've developed a habit of doing naughty things to each other. Can't do those as children."

Suddenly Lelouche and Suzaku were teenagers again. The scene had changed, inside the shrine, a fireplace blazed with life, casting warmth over both of them. Lelouche and Suzaku were snuggled up by the fire, a tray of cocoa near at hand, wrapped in the same blanket, and both were naked. CC was nowhere to be scene, Suzaku blushed furiously.

"Did she have to take away our clothes?" Suzaku blushed.

"CC has a........ strange sense of humor." Lelouche snuggled against him, "I don't feel inclined to move."

"Yes but we're in each other's bodies, that's just..... weird." Suzaku muttered into Lelouche's hair. Then he felt a wave of lust washing over him. "Oh god." Suzaku's body was suddenly so sensitized that the slightest touch on his skin produced the sensation of pleasure. "Woah......"

Lelouche mumbled sleepily into Suzaku's chest, "She's a telepath, musta linked us or sompin."

"You're going to sleep like this?" Suzaku wriggled his/Lelouche's legs uncomfortably. Lelouche felt Suzaku's hard on brush his thigh, jerked to alertness and his face blushed around the ears.

"We should take care of that." Lelouche's eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Yes but we're in each others bodies. That's just........ freaky!!!" Suzaku shivered. Lelouche was starting to get hard now, as whatever CC did spread through his body now.

Lelouche could have counted, one........ two......... three....... and he couldn't take it anymore. He tackled Suzaku to the mat beneath them and kissed him, hard. "So what?" Lelouche asked, "Its still the two of us and I really, really don't think in my body's....... current condition...... i could manage to do this in the flesh."

"Hmm yes, but you're missing something." Suzaku chuckled.

"What?"

Suzaku quickly turned the two over. "You're the seme, but I'm in /your/ body." Suzaku snickered, the blanket they were curled up under falling away as he bent to kiss Lelouche. Lelouche shivered, returning the kiss, twining their tongues in a familiar dance, only with unfamiliar feet. "I get to top."

Then Suzaku brought his hips into it, grinding theirs together. Lelouche gasped, arching his back into the gesture. Enjoying his newfound leverage Suzaku knelt between Lelouche's hips, using his legs to part his limbs and at the same time massaging Lelouche's hips and butt. "Suzaku do you want to......." Lelouche gulped, he wanted...... desperately....... for Suzaku to fuck him. But he was /in/ Suzaku's body, which made this much more complicated.

Suzaku bent down to kiss Lelouche coaxingly on the lips, sucking on the lower lip before whispering. "Yes......" and nibbling at lelouche's ear. He sat up. "Damn, I know the old man kept shrine oil somewhere." Suzaku moved to a trunk at the far end of the room.

Lelouche propped himself up on one elbow. Suzaku was right, it was creepy. But then again, he dealt in creepy. And right then there was something else he wanted.

"Got it!" Suzaku called, carrying the clay pot of oil. "Here...." He slicked the fingers on one hand and lifted Lelouche's legs. "Let me know if it hurts." He said quietly.

The fingers felt weird, and Lelouche tried to relax his lower body, because he heard that it didn't hurt so much if he did. Suzaku slipped in a second finger, slickening and stretching. "Almost......" His fingers brushed just the right space. Lelouche howled with pleasure, his/Suzaku's body trembling in anticipation.

Suzaku froze for a moment at the howl but then smiled when he realized he hadn't hurt Lelouche. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at the other's entrance. "Its alright."

"Do it already." Lelouche groaned.

Suzaku was careful, pushing slowly against Lelouche's resisting muscles. Lelouche groaned. It hurt... only it didn't... he pushed the rest of the way down, just a little faster than he should have and let out a yelp. Suzaku wrapped his arms around his koi and kissed at his neck and jaw, just the way that Lelouche did that drove Suzaku wild. It worked, and Lelouche wiggled just a little, adjusting to the intrusion.

Suzaku was little better, the sensation of being seated inside his lover was dizzying. /Is this...... what it feels like to drown...... inside a person?/ He wondered dazedly, looking down at Lelouche.

Lelouche groaned, adjusting to the intrusion. The feel of Suzaku inside of him was.... excellent. His presence comforting. //I like this....... i could definately get used to this.// He shifted his hips a little, testing how much give they had. "I'm ready Suzaku." his eyes were glazed, but they focused on Suzaku's face.

Suzaku nodded, pulling out just a bit, and thrusting back in. Lelouche grunted, pushing back on the next thrust. It took a few minutes but they built up a rhythmn. Suzaku leaned in, and Lelouche held onto his shoulders. The friction was amazing, Lelouche was quickly flushed and moaning beneath Suzaku's ministrations. And then the Knight hit that sweet spot, and Lelouche shrieked in pleasure, seeing stars. Gasping he held onto Suzaku for dear life. "Again..... oh god that was good..... do that again." He panted.

Suzaku chuckled lazily, thrusting again at the renegade prince's sweet spot. Again, and again. Lelouche yelled Suzaku's name over and over, his vision white with stars. His arms tightened around Suzaku's shoulders, clinging to him needily, desprately. And then he came, writhing around Suzaku and muffling his scream of pleasure by sucking on his lover's shoulder. Suzaku groaned, spilling in his lover. Lelouche felt Suzaku's fluid searing into his body and groaned, panting and slowly, slowly relaxing his grip. Suzaku set him down and slowly, reluctantly, pulled out. The two sprawled by the sacred fire, drowsy.

"I don't know how I could be sleepy if I'm already dreaming but......." Suzaku yawned, "I think I am."

"maybe that's how CC meant us to wake up from the vision." Lelouche muttered as his eyes fell closed.

* * *

When the noises from the next room stopped, CC smirked. Lelouche could take care of his own morning after. And he'd have a very interesting hicky on his shoulder the next morning, and a very interesting limp.

~owari~


End file.
